


The Green eyed person

by SicklySamiam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Gen, Honestly tagging sucks, One Shot, Original work - Freeform, hurt with comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicklySamiam/pseuds/SicklySamiam
Summary: When a boy is about to end it all someone with green eyes comes in and saves him before it’s too late.
Relationships: None just a one-shot
Kudos: 4





	The Green eyed person

**Author's Note:**

> A short story I wrote when I was like  
> 12 -13  
> can I please have this back-  
> this TALENT-

It was the fleeting hour of the day when the moon and the sun are high and bright At the same time. Like many things in my life, the summer nights wouldn’t last much longer.  
I sat quietly on an old bridge as I watch the river below me, “ why... I... I just want it to stop.” I look to the side of me, then up.  
Was Annabelle watching me? Pfft... she must be so sad to see me like this. crying on the edge of the bridge, do you hesitant to jump into the muddy waters below me. “The silence is kind of welcoming you know? I wonder what Connor, Will, and the rest of the gang’s last thoughts were..” what am I even saying? They were probably cursing me out for getting into the crash… How come I was the only one that survived?  
Note ready and written besides me, I stand up, and get on the edge of the bridge. Climbing the railing slowly, I say a small prayer to myself. As I lean my head back and look to the sky I see the moon and the sun.  
“ what a pitiful person you’ve become, Anthony.“ I said to myself and I jumped. 

but as I’m falling, somethings snags me by the shirt and I’m pulled up. The first thing I see when I look up again isn’t the moon in the sun, it’s a pair of emerald green eyes.  
Still in shock I look up to them and say,”Why..?”  
The person who owned the green eyes paused for a second before answering.  
“ looks like you needed a hand.” Was the conclusion they came to. As they pulled me onto the bridge again, I chuckled.  
“Yeah, you could say that.” I said while a single tear fell down onto the ground below.  
“Do you need some help?” They said with a soft tone.  
“Yeah... yeah, I think I do.” I said with a soft smile while looking up at them. It was a boy with green eyes and brown hair, so simple yet so charming.  
“I think I’ll try Friends again.” I said to myself and the boy smiled  
“Great idea.”

You never know what going to happen, so don’t let the future hold you back! If anything let it pull you forward. Don’t be afraid to try new things or things again. 

You control your destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll still take a coffee...


End file.
